This invention relates generally to handicrafts. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for applying a design to a substrate, and a related draw-through-pattern graphics system.
One of the most popular craft categories is that of "wearable art". Wearable art includes a wide variety of designs applied to items of clothing. In addition to mass-produced wearable art clothing items, there are a number of handicrafts kits on the market which permit crafters to create their own wearable art on virtually any type of clothing item. For example, handicrafts kits are available for applying sequins and like items to a layer of fabric, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,422.
One of the most popular types of wearable art involves painted designs applied to T-shirts, sweats, jackets and other clothing items. Typically, an iron-on outlined design is applied to the clothing item, and then a fabric paint or fabric marker is utilized to fill-in the outline. Although this process appears, at first, to be simple, iron-on transfer units can be difficult to get completely transferred. Moreover, loose clothing fabric can be difficult to paint or mark unless it is stretched properly over a flat surface. Although fabric painting is very popular, another drawback is the mess. Fabric paints are messy and permanent. One must be very careful when applying fabric paint to a garment, being careful not to smudge it.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a portable draw-through-pattern graphics system, and a related method for applying a design to a substrate, which is inexpensive, easy to use, and provides good, reproducible results. Such a graphics system should permit children to make their own wearable art, and minimize the possibility of ruining an item of clothing by the misapplication of the fabric paint or marker. Moreover, such a graphics system should be relatively compact and portable, and include components which are reusable. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.